The present invention is directed to new therapeutic compositions and applications of 2-mercaptoethanolamine (2-MEA) and related aminothiols and di-isopropyl salicylates, solely or in combination with other factors, agents, or processes that are physical, chemical and/or biological based, including precursors, intermediates, end products, catalysts, promoters and/or any factors, agents, or processes involved directly or indirectly from initial application of the therapy to the final result. More particularly, the present invention is directed to the use of 2-MEA and related aminothiols and copper(II)-3,5 di-isopropyl salicylate in the treatment and prevention of AIDS, cancer, autoimmune disease, microbiological infections, and other diseases where immunological dysfunction and/or free radical formation function as part of the disease mechanism.
2-MEA has long been used by itself in the treatment of kidney disease, known as cysteinuria, where it may protect renal function. 2-MEA and related compounds have also been used as radiation protective agents in various formulations. This is at least due in part to the powerful antioxidant properties of these compounds. 2-MEA has also been linked with ulcerogenic properties in animal experiments. 2-MEA has been shown to exert both immunostimulant and immunomodulant action in in vitro trials. Jeitner et al., Biochimica et Biophysica Acta 1223:15-22 (1994). Cystamine, a related compound, has demonstrated in vitro inhibition of HIV. Bergamini et al., J. Clin. Invest. 93:2251-2257 (1994). Other applications of 2-MEA have been in the field of non-specific vitamin supplementation as a general antioxidant supplement in Swedish Anti-Aging Formula 223.